Sburb, Another Story
by L3G1SL4C3R4TOR
Summary: My friends and I self-insert ourselves into this epic replaying of Sburb. A collaborative piece of literature with my good friend. I will be starting off chapter one, focused on my self insertion.
1. Chapter 1 Bailey's Pov

What a wonderful experience. Nothing could possibly ruin this warm, fluffy feeling that I've spent hours accumulating. That "feeling" is the happiness that i produce for my one true love. Sleep. It embraces me as if trying to tell me that nothing could ever hurt me. I love you bed, you beautiful, beautiful angel. You lovely and perfec- **BEEP BEEP~** "Son of a fuck!"

As I was previously mentioning, the oh so amazing arms of sleep were wrapped around me in such a way that nothing could beat its perfection. However the almighty god of telling me what time it is and bitter destruction- scratch that- complete and utter demolition of my happy dreams, has rung its bells.

I slowly and grudgingly pull myself off of the carpeted floor beneath me. Using the bed for support and failing tremendously in my drowsy state, I smash my hand onto the snooze button of the digital alarm clock to the right of my bed. The covers thrown in odd angles from my flailing and embarrassment of falling flat on my ass. It looks like it's time to get ready for school. Yet another thing to NOT look forward to today.

I walk out of my dull and undecorated room on my quest to take a shower and get to school on time, to see that my mom and dad have gone to work. Typical, they can't even stick around long enough to say good morning.

All thoughts about my parents aside, I do believe that I'm running late. What a cliché, but obviously I'm the main character so it's automatically okay.

Swiftly grabbing onto my side bag and my book, I run out the door. I calculate the speed I should go in order to get to school on time but with my awesome skills in everything except for math, I just decide to run like hell. I pass by my next door neighbors, or what used to be their house, since they moved out a while ago.

By the large amount of movers and trucks carrying many furnishings and personal items, I can see that the new neighbors have moved in. I see a relatively average sized woman with pitch black hair tied up into a bun ordering the movers around like a slave driver, I feel bad for them but think less of it as I continue speeding down the street to my high school.

I make it into the large two-story building just as the late bell rings. It looks like I'll be late for first period but that's fine. At least I didn't get locked out this time. I can probably just write a late note in my mom's handwriting, stating that I was at an early doctor's appointment.

Meanwhile, I mull over whether I will spend the next hour and a half concealed in the back of the library or in one of the abandoned classrooms. I decide on the latter considering the librarian would probably be suspicious of a kid there so early and there for an hour and a half no less.

I'm not new to the skipping game, so I make quick work of locating a room that is barely checked. So long as it doesn't lock, I should be good.

Closing the door behind me, I walk across the tiled floor and open the window. I deduce that the room hasn't been used for many years because the window is stuck like gum on the bottom of a shoe. Eventually I slide it open and sit on the windowsill with my back to the previously stuck window.

I'm thankful for remembering to bring my book with me this morning, as reading for the first period of the day sounds much more entertaining than sitting through boring algebra lessons and hiding said book as I attempt to read it in class. However I'm sure that if I had a phone, I would be texting my friends at the moment. If I had friends...

It's not like I try hard to find any, I'm just not good at talking to people. Some of them are scared of my eyes apparently. But hey, whatever floats their boat. Someone who thinks that what someone looks like defines them, is not someone I want to be acquainted with anyway.

I wouldn't say that I'm ugly though, right? I'm fairly average with my waist length dark brown hair and eyes to match, there's not much else to talk about. My black hood and jeans are as simple as can be, although I could do without the rips and tears in my jacket sleeves and pockets. It's very inconvenient. What does it take for a girl to get a normal jacket around here?

Turning another page of chapter 8 in my newly acquired book, I take a moment to look outside and enjoy the scenery. Its early autumn here in Illinois and I'm enjoying the slight breezes ruffling both, my hair and the leaves of the now red, orange, and yellow colored trees. This is my favorite season, right before my least favorite. I cannot stand the cold and physical education in the snow does not sound fun.

I'm tempted to fall asleep right here and now, but I stop myself in fear that I might sleep through my second period classes and so on. Besides I already have enough insomnia problems for a life time.

I wonder what time it is anyway. Since I don't have a phone, nor a watch, i take a different approach for learning the time. Doing as I do every other time I'm late, I put my book back into my bag in case I have to make a mad dash, and position myself on the windowsill. The fresh air is much more appealing when I'm not in that awful dust-filled room and I slowly but surely get ready to jump.

With a small grunt, I leap into the air, soaring through the falling leaves and land on a tree branch nearby. I enjoy this feeling of freedom as I scurry my way through the many large branches of the oak tree. Their smaller twigs abandoning their place and finding a new home in my messy hair as I reach the near top of the base.

I scope out the perimeter of the large brick building and am thankful for the cover of the tree brush above and around me, as I notice one of the more strict teachers walking around to my side of the school. She easily catches a couple having sloppy make outs at the bottom of the building and makes her way toward her unsuspecting prey. Seriously people, control yourselves.

I chuckle lightly as I watch her scold them left and right, before hauling them away, most likely to the principal's office. Thankfully she didn't notice me as I lean towards my right to catch a glimpse of my previous target. The large clock tower in the front of the school. According to my large friend, I have around twenty minutes until the bell rings.

A perfect amount of time to climb back into the window and make it to my next class without any suspicions.

Nodding my head and descending towards the open window, I stop as I hear rustling. I pinpoint the source of the noise as the open window that was my previous destination. Shit, that means someone's in that room, and they've probably found my bag! I really should have brought that with me.

In an attempt to see whether it was a teacher or not, I climb to a branch just above the window and hang upside down in a dangerously uncomfortable position. If I fall, I'm screwed. I pull my hair into my mouth in an attempt to conceal my presence even though I dislike the taste of rosemary and had no plans to do this anyway.

Peering through the open window, I have just enough time to locate my bag before I find a pair of spectacled eyes looking back at me. Their forest green a large contrast to my murky brown. Speaking of my eyes, they widen in shock, just about as much as the girl in front of me.

She looks like she both wants to scream out of fear and scold me at the same time, so I quickly clamp my hand over her mouth and whisper. "don't scream!" Her eyes widen even more, if that was even possible and she looks even more worried now. Shit, that probably wasn't the smartest choice. I must look like such a creep doing this batman- like stunt and whispering to some unsuspecting girl like a fucking rapist.

By now my brain has become a mess of jumbled thoughts. She slowly removes my hand from her mouth and I'm frozen in place, scared to attempt anything in fear of her screaming. She looks as if she's calmed down a bit, probably in an attempt to make me think that she has the upper hand. I definitely believe that right about now.

Unblinkingly she opens her mouth but quickly closes it, as if she were trying to choose her words carefully. She finally opens her mouth and words come out. "What are you doing here?" she asks. "no one ever comes to this room but me."

It takes me a moment to realize that she's not going to bolt nor scream, and after blinking a few times, I hesitantly respond. "I came here to read because i was late for class." I point to my bag with my hardcover book hanging halfway out of it.

She looks a bit skeptical but eventually shrugs it off and continues speaking, all the while, walking over to my bag. "Oh, well I suppose that is logical, however I would prefer it if you went to class and didn't come back any time soon."

She picks up my bag and holds it out for me. "By the way." She pushes up her glasses and I notice now that she has dark circles under her eyes."Sorry for almost shouting a moment ago. Your eyes caught me off guard." she finishes.

I slightly scowl but quickly swing into the building, taking my bag and checking to see if anything was misplaced. You can never be too careful in a school like this. "not to be too nosey, but what might I ask, are you doing here anyway?" I ask calmly. I don't have anything to be afraid of if she's not going to rat me out.

She hesitates a little and before I know it she's absentmindedly playing with her long brown single braided hair, never meeting my eyes. "I was uh.." she trails off. It seems to be a difficult topic for her so I save us both the trouble by getting ready for class, ending our conversation.

I write my fake doctors note and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. I notice now that she has a class representative crest sewed onto the left side of her school jacket. I arch a brow slightly but continue walking, giving her a small wave.

I don't know what happened to her after that but I continue walking to my next class. Hopefully English honors will help disarm the tension in my shoulders with some calming creative writing.

The halls are rowdy with students grateful to be done with first period. Some still look tired though, and I don't blame them as I stifle a yawn. The English 1 Honors room is on the second floor as well but on the more populated side.

Honestly English isn't my favorite subject but it's a positive second to my love for Art, and lucky me, I got three art classes this year. What a lucky fifteen year old I am. Hopefully I can major in art and digital animation and fulfill my life-long dream of creating my own anime. I know it will be a long ways off, but it's better to be prepared, rather than to have tried and failed.

Walking into my usual classroom and taking a moment to hand my teacher the doctors note, I get a nod in return and retreat to my desk at the back of the classroom. Sadly I don't have a window seat in this class, however I find that I don't need it as my teacher tells us that we can use the period to work on our previous projects.

Fine by me, I could add a few more pages to my story. It's about this girl and three of her friends that get sucked into an online computer game and they have to save the world. I know it sounds kind of boring and unoriginal but it's only a school assignment so I think that they'll accept it, especially if you consider how many pages I have written already, plus the few that I may get done today.

Second period is a blur of character death and other emotionally twisting things written down as well as a couple of doodles I did on my desk. Sometimes I like to draw little messages for other students to write back to me with. Some of the responses I get are pretty clever.

Lunch is as normal as any other. I do however, end up sneaking back to that classroom that I met that girl in again. She wasn't there and I found myself slightly disappointed. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I go to eat lunch on the windowsill once again.

Sometime through the middle of the lunch period, I swear I hear shoes lightly padding against the floorboards but think against it. It was probably just my imagination.

As the bell rings I throw my crumpled up bag of half eaten food and throw into the nearest waste bin.

The remaining two classes are as boring as they always are. Nothing new or exciting, other than a new student who tried to get friendly with me. I don't think she knows my reputation here. That or she's mentally dysfunctional. Either way, I don't find her to be a welcome addition to my otherwise peaceful days.

The long and tiring day has finally come to an end and I walk home feeling twice as exhausted as I did when I woke up this morning.


	2. Chapter 2 Steph's Pov

Steph's Pov

Once my stupid alarm started to let out a high pitch wail, I couldn't help but let out one of my own.

Glaring angrily at the alarm clock, I smacked it several times until it finally shut up. Letting out a small sigh, I rolled over to my other side and snuggle into the bed as I let out a little hum of satisfaction.

"STEPH, YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" The high screeching sound of my mom echoed up to my room, causing me to sit upright in my bed, blinking wildly to get the sleep haze out of my eyes.

"Oh for the love of Harry Potter..." I grumbled, rubbing at my eyes gingerly while letting out a huge yawn, stretching my stiff limbs.

"STEPH!" My mom screeched again.

"I'M UP ALREADY!" I yelled back, and desperately hoping she didn't take it too seriously and decided to give me a good morning beating. With us moving from Florida to Illinois and the lack of sleep I got last night, I don't think I'm in the mood to get my bottom lip busted open. Especially on the first day in a new school in a new state.

Yawning loudly, I stumbled up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom, before letting out a wild yelp as I tripped over a book and almost crashed onto the ground if I didn't grab onto my desk in time.

I glared down at the large novel accusingly before kicking it across the room and muttering, "Geez Stephen King, why are you trying to kill me off as well?"

Hehe. I'm talking to inanimate objects. Doesn't that pretty much sums up my personality?

Shaking my head, I made way to the bathroom and quickly tried to get ready, wanting to get the fuck out of this house as fast as I can. Especially with HER around. I feel a bit guilty that I'm going to ditch my little bro here by himself with her, but only a little. She always takes it easy on him anyways, considering he's her favorite.

While I'm her dysfunctional little brat of a daughter who could see through her sweet facade she often wears. I mean, how else did she got Steve, my new step dad, to marry her?

Finally finished with getting all squeaky clean and whatever, I slung on my backpack and skipped down to the kitchen and making sure she wasn't in there, grabbed a muffin and stuff it in my mouth as I pulled off my jacket off the coat hanger and yanked it on as I stumbled out the front door. I jumped off the porch steps and stumbled a bit before regaining my balance. I quickly broke into a small jog, hoping to sneak away quietly.

"STEPH!"

Ugh. So close...

"Yes mother?" I sighed as I turned around, removing the muffin from my mouth and flicking the hair out my eyes as my mom came striding over to where I was.

"Is that what your really going to wear on your first day of school?" She sniffed, eyeing my outfit with clear distaste, "why aren't you wearing the wedges or skirt I bought you?"

I glanced down at the clothes I was wearing. I don't even know what's the big deal. It's just a plain v neck t shirt with Marilyn Monroe on it, black sweatpants, and white sneakers. Not to mention my green beanie. The beanie was basically the most precious thing I own. I got it back when I was about 13 at a bookstore and been wearing it ever since.

"Listen here, I don't want to get a call from the school saying you skipped class or did something stupid" she practically growled, her hand reaching out and digging into my shoulder, her nails cutting into my flesh, "If you get caught one more time, I'm going to give you the beating of a lifetime"

My knees shook from the pain radiating from my shoulder but I kept my face blank as I nodded, hoping she just get the hell off.

Satisfied with the pain flickering in my eyes, she turned back to the movers and continued barking orders at them, gesturing quite dramatically. Rubbing my shoulder and wincing a bit, I turned and continued on my way onto school at a quick pace, considering I'm already late.

Then again, I've never been on time for school my whole life, so why should today be any different?

Before you dwell any further, please don't mistake me for your stereotypical bad girl or something, because I am pretty friendly and follow the rules...sometimes. I just don't really give a crap about anything anymore.

After fifteen years of life not giving a damn about me, I don't give a damn about it anymore.

But don't think I've never had any friends. I had a couple, and we were pretty chummy with each other, but they weren't the kind of friends I could slam a can of faygo with or share my feelings or whatever.

Faygo was a pretty common drink where I grew up, and I practically drink it every day. Can you imagine my horror when I learned they didn't sell it in Illinois? Luckily, one of the kids I got along with relatively well also sells them and promised to send me a case weekly so I wouldn't go crazy.

I finally made it fifteen minutes after the bell rang and just like I thought, the homeroom teacher started to chew me out, despite the fact that I was the new kid there. I just stood there with a indifferent look on my face as she yelled at me and when she finally calm down, I sat down at the desk in the back of the room.

The school day seem to pass in a blur as I doodled away in my notebook, drawing random things. I wasn't really an artist and all my drawings suck, but it beats listening to the teacher yapping away.

During lunch, I didn't really have anyone to hang with, so I decided to chill on the stairs at the clock tower with a can of grape Faygo and a sandwich, watching some YouTube videos on my phone. Some kids gave my drink strange looks but I only shrugged it off. What's the big deal? Canadians drink bagged milk, that's waaay weirder.

I had another class left for the day and I was seated next to this emo looking chick at the back of the room.

"What up?" I greeted her as I sat down at the desk next to her, "My name is Steph." She seemed to ignore me. Or maybe she just didn't hear me. I decide on the latter and awkwardly continue my introduction. "The uh...new girl..."

She gave me a creepy looking expression and muttered, "Hey" and just simply turn back to the board.

I only blink. Was that look was suppose to scare me?

"I uh, moved from Florida" I went on, "You know, the sunshine state. Even though it rains about half the time. Ironic huh?" I finish with a weak chuckle.

She turned slowly to look at me, the same creepy expression on her face that sort of reminded me of the grudge. I only blinked and smiled back at her, not even flinching from her look.

She looked confused and turned to look at the boy in front of us. He quickly began to fidget under her stare and turned away nervously, bending down slightly.

She gave me another confused look before turning back to the board as the teacher told us to listen up and be quiet.

I sighed and rested my chin on my hand. So much for trying to be friendly.


End file.
